


【Bill×Ron】夏日系列短打合集

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Bill×Ron】 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：BILL．WEASLEY×RON．WEASLEY※本篇系列短打共有三篇小短篇，各篇無關聯
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Ron Weasley
Series: 【Bill×Ron】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907344
Kudos: 3





	【Bill×Ron】夏日系列短打合集

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：BILL．WEASLEY×RON．WEASLEY  
> ※本篇系列短打共有三篇小短篇，各篇無關聯

**《偷襲》**

「哥，你在忙嗎？陪我玩好不——」榮恩邊說邊推開比爾的房門，在看到那抹身影因連日來的疲累而睡倒在床上時，他的聲音戛然停止。

榮恩躡手躡腳的走到比爾的床邊，而後小心翼翼地坐在他身邊，拉過被子給比爾蓋好。榮恩凝視著比爾沉靜的睡臉，對方根本沒有因為他的動作而有任何反應，看來哥真是累壞了。

傍晚的紅霞透過未拉好的窗廉間隙照射在他們兩個的身上，即使是落日前的陽光，但仍然可以感受到夏天特有的熱度。  


榮恩一眨也不眨地望著比爾，看著夕陽的餘輝灑在比爾熟睡的面容上，挺直的鼻樑和形狀優雅的嘴唇，略顯削瘦的臉頰，還有那頭跟自己一樣火紅的頭髮，在光線的照耀下那抹紅色顯得比平常更加奪目。

等榮恩回神過來他才發現比爾的臉龐近在咫尺，他花了三分鐘的時間來釐清自己現在的舉動究竟是怎麼回事，三分鐘後他宣告放棄思考這個問題。

榮恩低頭看著比爾仍然一臉安穩的表情，視線下移了幾分停留在比爾的唇上。榮恩想不起上一次主動吻比爾是什麼時候的事了，是他忘記了，還是他根本不曾有過？？——想到此，一絲難以言喻的歉疚感浮上他的心頭。

榮恩的頭更低了些，感覺到比爾的呼吸帶著夜香花的淡雅香味傾吐在他唇間。他開始感到呼吸有點困難，整張臉慢慢染上比夕照的橘紅色更加豔紅的色彩，他遲疑著是不是該繼續下一步的動作。

比爾睡得很熟，這在一定程度上給了榮恩些微膽量。

平常他很少會主動做出只有戀人間才會有的親暱舉動，甜言蜜語他也不太會說，把這些全都交給哥來做好像不太公平。雖然哥從沒為此跟他要求過什麼。

『哥，這世界上我最喜歡的人就是你。』榮恩在心底邊想著邊輕觸上去。感受到比爾嘴唇的冰冷柔軟，像清晨帶著露珠的荷花花瓣那樣美好的觸覺，雖然僅是非常輕的一吻，卻讓榮恩有種被電流穿過的感覺。

榮恩停留了幾秒便離開比爾，他眨了眨眼，看著仍在熟睡狀態、對於他剛剛的行為完全不知情的比爾，榮恩忍不住低聲竊笑了幾聲。『笨比爾，被偷襲了都還不知道。』

榮恩輕手輕腳的溜下床，走到窗邊拉嚴窗簾後才轉身悄悄走出房間。

聽到關門的聲響，躺在床上原本該是睡得正沉的男人，他的嘴邊慢慢牽起一抹看似愉悅的笑容。

榮恩，你想說的話我全都聽到了。

還有，你身上的甜味太濃了。並且，你竊笑的聲音很可愛。

**《熱》**

「…哥，你不覺得很熱嗎？」

「嗯？不會呀。我覺得這種溫度剛剛好。」

「你不會可是我會！！」榮恩漲紅了臉吼道，「不要壓在我身上啦！快起來！！而且現在還是大白天耶！！！」

「原來你是在介意這個，」比爾勾笑著說，「沒關係，我可以等到晚上喔。」語畢再附上一個大大的燦笑。

榮恩的臉變得更紅了，他呆愣了幾秒隨後咬牙切齒地咆哮道：「你到底要不要起來？！！」

坐在客廳裡的其他兄弟們一同在心裡默默想著：『怎麼又來了』而後繼續品嚐著下午茶和美味的點心。  
真是個美好的下午時光阿。  
如果沒有樓上那些擾人的聲音的話會更加美妙。

某人表示：我已經快一個月沒吃到點心了阿阿阿！！(怒吼)

某人表示：最近的下午茶真是美味極了 (笑)

**《理想主義者》**

隨著時間的流逝和某些事情的發生，他不再是理想主義者。

人都會長大，並且隨著年齡的增長人們眼裡的世界也會越來越廣闊。他知道，他一直都很明白，但當他意識到榮恩的世界裡不再以他為重心時他還是感覺到了一陣痛擊，胸口處的憋悶感久久無法散去。  
他常常想起榮恩還小的時候常常被雙胞胎的惡作劇嚇的讓淚痕佈滿一張小臉，帶著一雙比兔子還要紅的眼睛朝他跌跌撞撞跑了過來，一邊大聲抽泣著一邊叫喊他的名字：「比爾！比爾！」  
他無一例外的張開手臂抱緊小小的榮恩，讓他在自己的懷裡放聲大哭邊輕輕安撫著他。

有時候他會一直沉浸在過去的回憶裡無法自拔。他希望榮恩能夠像小時候一樣受了任何委屈第一個想到的人就是他、會主動跑來找他訴苦，然後他會摸摸他的頭或拍拍他的背，輕聲告訴他一些安慰的話語。

當這種想法在他腦海裡閃過，他才發現他只是自以為已經足夠成熟，但在某些方面他仍然還是個天真的理想主義者。  
  
  
  
  
End。  



End file.
